The edge of the petal
by helaluvE
Summary: Despite everything, Kurt and Blaine find ways to be there for each other. [post break-up fic]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine. Klaine ain't mine. Even my heart ain't mine at this point; it's theirs.

A/N: This is simply for Claire. She knows why.

_**The edge of the petal.**_

_November 2012_

_Grease, McKinley._

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

The thought comes to Kurt as he walks along McKinley's hallway. He feels different, he knows he has changed and yet being back feels like no time has passed. Truth be told, it isn't that long since he was roaming these halls but New York and the break-up left him feeling like it's been years. Somewhere, not far from where he finally comes to a stop, _You're The One That I Want_ is being sung and Kurt knows he hasn't much time but he can't bring himself to hurry. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and tries not to let himself dwell too much. It's just a locker. It doesn't represent anything. It won't mock Kurt. It won't hold what he's about to do against him.

The thing is Kurt can't really understand why he's here or if he's doing the right thing. He feels a bit ridiculous, standing in front of Blaine's locker holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands and a complementary note but he can't make himself leave. He feels shaky with how much he's feeling right now but he needs to do this.

The hurt of the betrayal is still as fresh as if it happened yesterday and the pain of losing Blaine still keeps him up at night. He misses Blaine. It's the most stupid of the human normalcies. It's not something he can control and after so many weeks trying, he's decided to stop. It's not to say that things can ever go back to the way they were. He doesn't see that happening and that is perhaps the saddest part of it all. Accepting this situation and moving on from Blaine is not something that was ever part of his plan.

But maybe, just maybe, this is for the best. Maybe Kurt and Blaine need to not be Kurt _and_ Blaine anymore. Maybe they need to grow apart to be able to grow up. At least, that's what he tells himself when he feels like he's cried enough for ten lifetimes. It doesn't make him feel better. It still deeply, unbelievably, ridiculously, bitterly sucks.

So why was he here? Because he still loves Blaine. He may not have answered any of his texts or calls, he may not be ready to face him and he may not be able to feel ok yet but he does still love him and Kurt has a twisted inkling that it will be the case for a very long time to come. So, for tonight, Kurt is putting his pain aside and focusing on making Blaine's a little less important.

The decision to come hasn't been an easy one to make. His friends have emailed and texted and called, begging him and Rachel to come watch the show but Kurt had been in no mood for it. He loves them all dearly but that was asking too much of him. That changed when he got a video montage in his e-mail. Brittany had been making a sort of behind the scenes video of the production of _Grease_ including a footage of the auditions. After watching Blaine's performance of _Hopelessly Devoted to You_, Kurt locked himself in the loft (Rachel had to spend the weekend at Quinn's) and he didn't leave it for three days.

After that he made a few calls and he learned through Mercedes that Blaine was barely the shadow of his former self. She even made a joke about his sad eyebrows which was, in all fairness, hilarious but that only brought another wave of tears to Kurt's eyes.

It isn't fair. Of course, it isn't fair for Blaine's pain to be even more unbearable than his own but it doesn't change the fact that it is. So, here he stands and if making this small gesture allows Blaine to feel better, even for just a few seconds, Kurt will allow this pause in his own torment. He needs to fix this gigantic mess somehow. He needs to not feel like the world is ending and this seems like a good way to start.

He bought the flowers on the way to the show and he quickly wrote the note a few minutes ago after watching Blaine perform _Beauty Schoo__l Dropout_. Yes, the more things change the more they stay the same and Blaine _still_ takes Kurt's breath away. Maybe, that's reason enough to reach out, even if it's in this insignificant and cowardly way.

He reaches for the lock with sure, practiced fingers and quickly unlocks it before pulling open the small door. His breath stutters in his throat as he takes in the shrine in front of him. Every inch of Blaine's locker is a reminder of Kurt or their relationship. The pictures, taken not so very long ago makes his chest ache in the most awful way and he decides to hurry up before he becomes an incoherent mess of tears and snot. He shuffles some of Blaine's books and notebooks aside to make room for the flowers. He plucks one out of the bouquet, a yellow one, and closes the door. He pulls out the small envelope from inside his jacket and quickly tapes it to the door along with the single flower. He takes a step back and takes in his handiwork. He allows himself a deep breath and he hopes this won't come to bite him in the ass later on.

He can already hear the applause and the eager cheering of the crowd so he backs away from Blaine's locker and makes his way to the parking lot.

…

Blaine doesn't have a valid reason for going to his locker except to get away from the crowd and his bubbly friends. It's really hard not to feel bitterly alone in the middle of them all. The show was amazing and at any other time, he might have felt pride for his performance but not tonight. Tonight, Kurt was in the audience and he didn't stay. Blaine watched him leave from the side stage a couple of hours ago –barely minutes after Blaine's scene- and he hasn't seen him since. He's not here anymore, Blaine knows because he's made sure. It feels like a cruel joke. It feels a lot like his life for the last month, actually. Give him happiness and take it all away. He knows he's not being fair, he knows this is all his doing but he's past the point of caring. He just needs Kurt and Kurt doesn't need or want him anymore.

Blaine sets his jaw and makes the solemn promise not to cry in halls of McKinley again, or at least not tonight. He turns the corner and he freezes as his locker comes to view. He feels like an elephant is sitting on his chest and his eyes fill with tears before he even reaches the door. So much for not crying tonight.

Fingers shaking embarrassingly, he unpeels the flower along with the note from the locker door. He brings the flower to his nose and the scent triggers memory he's not ready for. He lets the tears slip; no longer caring if anyone sees him. He thinks about waiting to be in the comfort of his own bedroom to read the note but he knows himself better than that. It's a miracle he hasn't torn the envelope to shreds already, to be honest.

He opens his locker to tape the flower to the inside of his locker door, because at this point, he doesn't even care how pathetic he might seem and he's again surprised out of his wits as he takes in the gorgeous bouquet of red and yellow roses in front of his eyes. His heart lodges itself in his throat and he's dizzy with the scant seconds of happiness he's feeling for the first time in a long while. He smiles and it feels strange and not quite alright but he smiles and that hasn't happened in a while either.

Kurt.

He manages to tape the yellow rose to his locker door, next to the picture of himself and Kurt that was taken by Tina at the beginning of the school year. When he's done, he looks down at the envelope in his hand and traces the cursive with his fingertips.

_Blaine_.

That's all it says. Not '_To Blaine_' or '_From Kurt to Blaine_' because Kurt knew Blaine would get it. Of course it's from Kurt. He slides a finger under the lid and unpeels it slowly, not above savoring every second of it. He hasn't heard from Kurt since that awful night. He doesn't care what's in the note; it might be insults and threats to his life, he will enjoy it because it's from Kurt and he misses Kurt more than is healthy.

He pulls out the small piece of paper, takes a deep breath and starts to read the short note.

_Blaine,_

_You put Frankie Avalon to shame._

_I'm not surprised._

_Still your biggest fan, _

_Kurt._

Blaine reads and re-reads the note until his eyes are no longer blurry with tears. For the first time in a month, he feels human again.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 2014_

_The Book of Mormon, NYADA_

Kurt's face scrunches up as Rachel hugs him tighter to herself. She's been squealing for what seems like hours now. Come to think of it, she's been squealing and flailing and being as loud as she could (giving teenage Rachel a run for her money) for the last three months; ever since Kurt got the role of Elder Price in the musical. He endures it because he was pretty much the same last year when she got the lead role in the NYADA revival of _Evita_.

"Rachel, if you don't let go soon my lungs light explode and then I wouldn't be able to perform again and you'd be breaking hundreds of heart all over the school," he says and she laughs. She squeezes him tight once more before letting go.

"Sorry. You were just so fantastic," she said waving her fists in front of her face and God, Kurt loves his silly best friend.

"Why, thank you," he replies with a brilliant, sincere smile. "I wish you would have waited for me after the performance, though," he adds with a slight pout. He'd stayed behind with his family and a few of his friends (Mercedes, Puck, Santana and Quinn had all made the trip) but Rachel had mysteriously disappeared just after the curtain call and his friends had been strangely shifty-eyed about the whole thing.

Rachel's smile turns a bit mischievous and the twinkle in her eyes makes Kurt frown a bit. He loves her but that expression never bods well for him.

"I had to drop someone off at the train station," she says with a demure shrug.

Kurt's eyebrow shoots up. "And who, pray tell, is this mysterious gentleman?"

"Your first clue is on your desk," she says before dropping a quick smooch to his cheek and fleeing to her part of the loft. Kurt doesn't know what to make of that so he just follows her instructions and heads for his own corner. His eyes widen as he takes in the enormous bouquet of white orchids on his desk. It's so huge; Kurt can't see his computer screen anymore. Leaning against the vase is a small envelope. A small white envelope that shouldn't have the effect it has on Kurt's heart. He reaches for it with shaky fingers and quickly pulls out a note.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Sorry about all the sneaking around. I promise to stick around next time. Because there will be a next time and many, many more. _

_I always knew you were a star; I'm just happy everyone else finally gets to see it._

_Forever you're biggest fan._

_Blaine._

Kurt brings the note to his nose and inhales. He knows he's being silly but he thinks he can smell him.

A few days later, Rachel is still trying to make up for the fact that she hid Blaine's presence, so to absolve her sins, she cleans the loft. When she gets to Kurt's room, she's not surprised to find the bed unmade. Kurt's schedule has been crazy lately and it's a miracle he finds time for his skin regiment every morning. She decides to make the bed and hopes it'll help lessen the number of snarky remarks her best friend sends her way on a daily basis. When she finds the note under the left pillow (the side Kurt sleeps on), she smiles to herself and decides the snarky remarks are definitely worth it.

* * *

_June 2014_

_The Treble, Columbus_

Two years after saying good bye and for the very first time, the New Directions come together again. The whole gang flew or rode from wherever their different paths took them and gathered in a rather well known and elegant piano bar called The Treble to watch Santana perform. After months of looking for a job near campus, she stumbled upon an ad while she was visiting her family one weekend a few weeks ago. It was just a summer job and it was closer to home so she auditioned and of course, she had them eating by the palm of her hand by the end of the interview. She's now their Thursday through Monday performer. Tonight is her very first performance and she should be nervous but all she really is, is pissed because the piano man's wife just got into labor and he bailed on her. The manager is trying to find a replacement but the chances to find one seem slim.

"Sorry, Sweetcheeks," Steve, the manager, tells her as he hangs up from yet another unsuccessful phone call.

She rolls her eyes. "You're as useful as a toothless fork," she snaps and heads for her friends. They greet her with shouts and catcalls and she tries not to smile but she fails pretty miserably. "God, you're such losers," she mumbles as she plops down on Blaine's lap. He's surprised out of his conversation with Kurt but grins as she turns to wrap one of her arms around his shoulders. Just a year ago, a scene like this would have surprised more than a few people, Blaine and Santana first. Things changed at the beginning of the school year when both Blaine and Sam moved to California (Berkley for Blaine, U.C.L.A for Sam) where Santana had moved the previous summer. She enjoyed being a cheerleader in Louisville but she realized pretty quickly that she needed more so she transferred to Berkley to start pre-law and so far, she's been having the time of her life. Plus, it's kind of nice to know that a few of her friends were just a phone call away. She's not particularly surprised that she's been getting closer and closer to the dandiest of hobbits; he grows on you in the most insufferable of ways.

"Hey there, Legs," Blaine drawls.

"I need your help, Short Stuff," she replies and before he can react, he's being dragged backstage where she explains the situation. Of course, she doesn't even have to ask and a few minutes later, he's sitting behind the piano while she's center stage on a high stool, belting out the first few notes of _Shark in the Water_.

The group of friends shouts in appreciation and even though, Kurt is surprised to see Blaine up there after so many months, he's also thrilled and amazed.

Kurt's mesmerized; there are no other words for it. Blaine is even more gorgeous than usual like that. He's in his element, so sure and at ease. His fingers, deft and beautiful, fly over the keys, producing magic and love. He plays with Santana so well, often smiling at each other and the picture is so perfect and sweet Kurt doesn't want to leave this place ever again. He loves being surrounded by his friends, he loves being witness to their success, he misses being in the middle of it all. He wishes he could see Santana and Blaine's interaction on a daily basis; he's sure people would actually pay to see how they drive each other up the wall and yet don't deflect from being there for each other. He's grateful for Sam, Mercedes and Noah who never miss an occasion to send him pictures of the two. Sometimes, he feels like it's their silly way of keeping him posted on Blaine without being too obvious. Kurt would rather die than admit it but he loves them for it.

The song comes to an end and Santana doesn't even have to mention to Blaine for him to start on the next one. She spent enough time during the upcoming weeks pestering him about it while being completely ungrateful about it; he could probably play her set list in his sleep. So he plays and she sings and they tease each other and the crowd eats it up while Kurt's heart fills with so much pride, he's afraid it might burst. Don't You Remember is next, followed by Fire and Rain (which makes more than a few, Kurt included, bawl their eyes out). Next comes the shocking yet strangely intimate Teeth (though which Kurt swears he sees Blaine flush as bright as his polo shirt). She smirks at the crowd before starting on Turn Me On. As she sings_: I'm just sittin' here/Waiting for you/To come on home/__And turn me on, _Blaine looks up and his eyes don't waver as they held Kurt's captive. The song ends and he's positive that if he gets one more look like that and Kurt is moving to California. The crowd is on its feet clapping enthusiastically while Santana preens prettily. Kurt's glad for the distraction but he's even gladder for Rachel when she slips her hand in his and squeezes softly.

"Thank you," Santana says with a nod, her smile so glorious it could light up the whole city. "For this last song, I'm going to ask my good friend Blaine to join me with the vocals," she explains as she gets off her stool and goes to perch on the piano bench, next to Blaine. He looks surprised but he smiles nonetheless. They exchange a few hushed words and Kurt can see Blaine's eyes widen. He shakes his head which induces another flurry of words and Kurt would have given his prized Dior coat to be a fly on that piano.

Santana obviously and unsurprisingly wins because Blaine turns to the piano with a scowl, his impressive eyebrows almost flat in his irk. Kurt is so charmed by that scowl; he shakes his head in defeat.

Blaine's fingers are once again dancing on the piano and it takes a few moments for Kurt to recognize the song.

_In the night forlorn_

_The morning's born_

_And the morning shines_

_With the lights of love_

_You will miss sunrise_

_If you close your eyes_

_That would break_

_My heart in two_

Santana's voice is clear, smooth and heart-wrenching and no one misses the way her eyes stay on Brittany.

Blaine takes the chorus and Kurt's heart shivers in his chest. It doesn't help that his eyes are once again on Kurt.

_If I needed you_

_Would you come to me,_

_Would you come to me,_

_And ease my pain?_

_If you needed me_

_I would come to you_

_I'd swim the seas_

_For to ease your pain_

His voice is pure and the longing is clawing at Kurt's chest because he recognizes it as his own. He knows the feeling all too well. The tears come too soon and Rachel tightens her hold on his hand. Santana and Blaine finish the song, despair and love clear in their voices. They embrace each other warmly and Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they're holding back tears of their own. He's distracted by Brittany who's suddenly out of her chair and making her way to the stage. Blaine sees her first and he lets go of Santana just in time for Brittany to jump on stage and engulf her friend in a fiercely sweet hug. It's a bit awkward because Santana is still facing Blaine so Brit is actually hugging her from behind but it's still beautiful. The ND gang is on its feet, clapping and shouting while Blaine smiles goofily.

Kurt has never loved the boy more.

The next day, Blaine is playing a rather virulent game of Halo with Sam and Mike in his bedroom when the doorbell rings. His mom calls for him to answer it and he practically flies downstairs, not wanting to give Mike another occasion to cheat. (Mike is a cheater. Probably the most efficient cheater he's ever known because no one suspects that behind his sweet smile and kind touch hides a filthy cheat!)

Blaine opens the front door and stops short as he comes face to face with a humongous bouquet of Orange roses.

"Delivery for Mr. Blaine Anderson," the bored teenager announces.

"That would be me," Blaine answers as a smile takes over his face. Giddiness sweeps over him and he practically throws back the signing device-thingy in the delivery guy's face in his haste to get to the bouquet. He slams the door shut and brings the flower to the kitchen. Once their safe in the biggest vase he could find, he reaches for the note.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Are you sure you want to be a History teacher?_

_It would be a shame for all of that passion and talent to go to waste._

_Maybe you could become the 1__st__ performing History teacher? I'm sure I speak for a lot of people when I say it should totally be a thing. Your thing._

_You're amazing. I should know; I'm your biggest fan._

_Love, _

_Kurt._

When Mike and Sam find him half an hour later clutching the note to his chest while sitting on the kitchen floor, they quickly retract to the bedroom and swear to never mention it ever again. Bro code, you understand.


End file.
